leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
June 12, 2009 Patch
*New item: |Related = *Release Notes 6/12/2009 |Prev = June 6, 2009 Patch |Next = June 19, 2009 Patch }} League of Legends Champions * : A 1 second cooldown spell which leaves a time delayed mine that deals double damage if it only hits a single target. * : Stretches a perpendicular wall through the target location, enemies who walk through it are slowed and take increased damage. * : While toggled on, Defile continually damages nearby enemies. While off, Karthus regains mana whenever he kills a unit. * : (Ultimate) Channeling spell, upon successful cast Karthus damages all enemy champions in the game. * : (Passive) When Karthus dies, he can continue to cast spells for 10 seconds after death. If he kills a champion in this time he respawns instantly at base. * Base damage increased to 49 from 40. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.28 from 0.33. ** Damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 25/50/75/100/125. * : stealth can now only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * : armor & magic resist reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 10/16/22/28/34. * : ** No longer ignores magic resist. ** Damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 30/55/80/105/130. * : ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.5. * : now properly shows that it has an ability power ratio of 1. * : duration decreased to 20 from 30 sec. * : ** Base damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 from 40 sec. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25. ** Active: bonus damage reduced to double from triple the damage of its passive. * : ** Changed the way it works from a percent chance, to every 10 hits. ** Now can work with . * : recoded to make the ability power increase with the duration of the channel. * Health per level reduced to 70 from 78. * : ** Changed to tick every second from every other second. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.085 from 0.2, but it occurs twice as often. * cooldown reduced from 16 to 15. * : ** Cooldown reduction bonus reduced to 0/1/2/3 from 0/2/4/6. ** Duration scaling reduced to +0/1/2/3 from +0/2/4/6 seconds. * : movement speed yielded increased slightly. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. * : now has an ability power ratio of 2. * : stealth can only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * : now deals 100% to the first target it hits (and 70% to all others). * REWORKED : ** Passive: gives you sight of enemies in range under 60% life, Active: grants a movement speed boost. ** Range increased to 1500/2300/3100/3900/4800 from 1200/1800/2400/3000/3600. Items * NEW ITEM: : Top tier Health / Magic Resist / HP Regen Item with +1.5% Health regeneration when under 50% life and a 10% movement speed boost. * : bonus ability power based on mana is no longer UNIQUE. * : ** Mana regen per 5 increased to 5 from 3 ** Ability power increased to 14 from 10. * : mana restored reduced to 20 from 25. * : no longer Unique. * : recipe cost reduced to 700 from 850. * : magical sight range increased to 600 from 500. * : gave it an additional 20% attack speed. * : movement and attack speed debuff increased to 60% from 50%. Summoner Spells * REWORKED : ** Cooldown decreased to 150 from 180 sec. ** Clairvoyance can no longer be cast inside of terrain or see over terrain. ** Clairvoyance can now be destroyed by casting on top of opposing Clairvoyance. * REWORKED : ** Range reduced to 800 from 900. ** Functionality changed: Flash is now cast without the need of a target indicator (i.e. it is cast towards the position of your mouse pointer). ** Flash will automatically flash to the furthest valid range in the direction it is cast at. ** Flash no longer has a cast time (so to 0 from 0.5). * REWORKED : ** No longer has cleaving attacks. ** Now has a non stacking +30 Armor, +15 Attack Damage aura. * : now scales with level, Heal = 150 + 25 x Level, and heals surrounding allies for 66% (so it heals less early, and more late). * : ** Rally banner made targetable (has 200 Health +25 x Level). ** Range increased to 850 from 700. * : cooldown increased to 9 from 8 minutes. General * Optimization and Performance Improvements on most PCs. * Removed Brackets from champion passive information. * Fixed a few tooltips such as Bantam Trap, Blinding dart, Unbreakable Will, etc. * Units such as Bantam trap and Rally Banner should die faster. * Max cooldown reduction increased to 40% from 35%. * Fixed misc spelling errors. * Neutral Monster respawn time increased to 120 from 90 seconds. * Inhibitor Respawn times increased to 7 from 6 minutes. * : No longer resizes when you engage him. * Stealth: ** Can only be delayed for a maximum of 5 seconds. ** No longer breaks upon using consumables. ** Summoner Spells no longer break stealth. * Minimum amount of gold you obtain for slaying a champion increased to 50% from 40%. * Maximum amount of gold you obtain for slaying a champion decreased by 12.5%. * Base health regeneration reduced by 10% for all champions. * Monsters: all non-Epic monsters with 500+ HP given -20 Magic Resist (Spells now deal approximately 25% bonus damage). * Siege Minions: ** Red and Blue Cannons now have turret shield (receives 50% reduced damage from turrets). ** Red and Blue Cannons now deal 100% bonus damage to turrets. Category:Patch notes en:June 12, 2009 Patch